Forum:Sternenkarte aus Into Darkness
In gibt es diese Sternenkarte auf der man leider nicht viel erkennen kann: Nun kann man in dem Showreel der Künstler ein paar Details mehr erkennen. Ich schreibe hier mal auf was ich finden konnte-- 20:26, 18. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Inhalt Karte ;Überschrift oben links :Neutral Zone Activity, :Sectors 45-89 ;Darunter ein Gelber Bereich beschriftet mit :Orion Union (?) ;Darunter :Federation of Planets ;Darunter :Wormhole(?) Research ;Etwas weiter unten :Deep Space ;Untere linke Ecke :Alpha Quadrant ;Unten rechts :Großer Bereich beschriftet mit :Klingon Empire ;Darunter :Tradeline ;Noch kleiner Darunter :Collections: Data will be completed as… verdeckt ;In dem Bereich gibt es mehrmals das Label :Sector 31 ;und durch gelbe gestrichelte Linien verbundene Punkte mit dem Label :Strlock ;An einer Stelle in der Neutralen Zone, in der nicht genug Platz für das Wort Sector wäre steht :Sctr 56 ;Oben rechts ein Punkt der ebenfalls mit gelbe gestrichelte Linie mit dem rest des Netzwerkes verbunden ist beschriftet mit :Trans Warp Network ;Entlang der Neutralen Zone auf Seiten der Föderation mehrere blaue Hexagons beschriftet mit :Cait Fernsehprogramm In der Mitte ein Bereich der aussieht, als würden verschiedene Fernsehsender gezeigt. ;Oben links :United Federation of Planets ;Darunter :UFP News. Official sanctioned news feeds from established news networks ;Größter Screen zeigt :Ein Hexagonales Logo mit der Aufschrift "2 News" ;Daneben:Earth Sector 2 Weather Report ;Darunter: 06:00 - 13:00 San Francisco Metropolitan Area ;Zweigrößter Screen zeigt :Rundes Logo mit der Aufschrift "7 News" ;Daneben die Schlagzeile:Unrest on Andoria Prime ;Ein Screen oben rechts zeigt eine Gesprachsituation untertitelt mit :Culture Clashes across the sector. Landkarte der Bay Area ;Überschrift :San Francisco Sector Earth Sector 45-49 ;Über Downtown San Francisco steht: Menk ;Über Angel Island steht: Risa Hedony ;Im Hafen zwischen San Francisco und Oakland steht Organia Newsticker * des bildschrims…tific Study * Organian Peace Treaty disputed on eve of foundings of Sherman's Planet * Mysterious Wreckage discovered on mountainous surface of Galorndon Core * Magustav Pachangara Elected Chancellor or! cordian System * Khitomer Disco…des Bildschirms Diskussion Können wir davon irgendwas aufnehmen? Es sind schon ein paar nette Referenzen drin. Das Bild das im Showreel gezeigt wird, konnte ich zumindest hier nicht finden. -- 20:26, 18. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Die ma/en führt das Objekt unter den Namen en:Powerwall und sämtliche en:Special:WhatLinksHere/Powerwall Objekte darauf haben einen Artikel -- 10:27, 19. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :Powerwall? Können wir das Ding nicht Smartchart oder Smartboard nennen? Das ist der heute gängige Begriff für solche Gerätschaften. Klingt außerdem besser. :P.S: Ich kann auch auf den Screenshots nichts von oben genannten erkennen, Streicht das. Die Nachrichten erinnern mich etwas an den Trailer von ME3. -- 11:04, 19. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :Zusammenfassung/ Beobachtungen: :Die Karte zeigt die neutrale Zone zum Klingonischen Reich. (Bedrohungs-/ Strategiekarte?) :News 2 ist ein für den Erdsektor zuständiger Sender. (ähnlich dem ANN oder dem ISN.) :Die Sinuswellen auf der Francisco Karte machen keinen Sinn, außer sie haben da wie auch immer geostationäer Satellietten platzieren können (physikalisch unmöglich...). :Habt ihr die Anzeige unten mit dem Raumdock gesehen? Erinnert mich an die Karte, die in STO sichtbar ist. Schaut euch die Namen der Schiffe an (wenn's geht). :Für mich ist das eindeutig ein Smart- oder Infoboard. Für ein V-Board ist zu wenig Interface drinnen, um alles manipulieren zu können. -- 11:18, 19. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Die Szene aus dem Showreel ist eine gelöschte Szene: siehe youtube. -- 16:34, 19. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :Einiger dieser Szenen hätten im fertigen Film sein müssen. Hätte ihm zwar keine tiefere Story gegeben, aber einige Fragen beantwortet und ein wenig mehr Emotionen hervorgerufen. Vor allem scheinen einige Teile bereits nach der finalen Bearbeitung des FX-Teams rausgeflogen zu sein. Was für eine Verschwendung von Zeit und Arbeitsmaterial. --84.159.81.169 18:16, 19. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Transwarpnetzwerk ::Da auf der Sternenkarte steht was vom Trans Warp Network. Woher soll denn die Sternenflotte das kennen, falls damit das der Borg gemeint ist? Oder ist Kirk da bei dem Typen von Sektion 31? 10:07, 20. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Die ma/en hat dazu ihre eigene Theorie. Die ich ganz schön überstürzt finde. Aber die Idee das die Föderation in der neuen Zeitlinie über Transwarp-Technologie verfügt, würde erklären, warum der Warpantrieb da viel schneller zu sein scheint.-- 10:52, 20. Apr. 2016 (UTC) ::Jetzt ist nur so die Frage, wo der so plötzlich herkommt... Ich les mir die englische Seite mal durch 10:55, 20. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :Nach der Sache mit der Narada hat die Sternenflotte aufgerüstet, so werden ja diese Torpedos oder das Schiff von Admiral Marcus aus diesen Grund geschaffen. Kann sein, dass dieses "Netzwerk" auch dazu gehört. Oder es ist eine Anspielung an den Transwarp Antrieb, den die Excelsior im dritten Film gehabt hätte. Es hängt sehr wahrscheinlich mit dem Antrieb der Excelsior zusammen. Diese hatte schließlich in den 2280ern einen experimentellen Transwarpantrieb und wegen der oben beschriebenen Sache mit der Narada hat die Sternenflotte halt schon etwas aufgerüstet. -- 11:16, 20. Apr. 2016 (UTC) wenn ich das richtig sehe, dann zeigt die linie links neben "Trans Warp Network" auf einem punkt im föderalen raum. der ist dann mit zwei weiteren punkten in der (vermutlich) neutralen zone verbunden, die wiederum mit anderen punkten im klingonischen territorium verbunden sind. wenn das wirklich auf ein transwarp-netzwerk hindeuten soll, dann sieht das für mich eher so aus, als würden die klingonen darüber verfügen und nicht die föderation. 87.164.90.48 12:52, 20. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Auch darum finde ich, was da in der ma/en steht überstürzt. -- 13:02, 20. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :Muss nicht sein. Es kann ein baumförmiges Netzwerk sein. Somit ist der Punkt im Föderationsgebiet der Ausgangspunkt und die im klingonischen die Zielpunkte. Das würde wieder für ein föderatives Netzwerk sprechen, womit auch Phoenixclaw wieder recht hat, da das zu einer guten Verteidigungs/Angriffsstrategie oder Aufrüstung gehören kann. 194.25.30.9 13:24, 20. Apr. 2016 (UTC) ::könnte natürlich auch sein, aber andersherum würde es auch sinn machen. dann hätten die klingonen einen enormen taktischen vorteil, da sie in kürzester zeit truppen an die grenze verlegen und an einem beliebigen punkt völlig unerwartet zuschlagen könnten. wäre auch eine erklärung dafür, warum die föderation eine solche angst vor den klingonen hat und mit aller macht aufrüstet. und irgendwie macht es auch nicht wirklich viel sinn, dass die föderation ein solches netzwerk nur im klingonischen raum installiert, aber scheinbar nicht für sich selber nutzt. zumindest ist nichts davon zu erkennen. aber das artet jetzt zu sehr in spekulation aus und es bleibt abzuwarten, ob und wie das ganze erwähnung findet. 87.164.90.48 07:42, 21. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Mag sein, aber wenn die Föderation davon weiß, könnte sie die Technik gegen die Klingonen nutzen. Ach warte: Dieses super geile neue 'Kriegs'schiff hat ja einen Transwarpantrieb. Hm... Ich bin auch der Ansicht, dass das hier zu stark ausartet. Ich glaube, das war mehr als Easter Egg drinnen. Immerhin sieht man das Smartboard nur unscharf im fertigen Film. Die haben da irgendwas reingepackt, damit es voll und cool aussieht. (Deswegen verwenden sie wohl auch Mass Effect-Schrift xD (noch ein Grund, weshalb mich die Tafel an die ME3-Trailer erinnert hat)) -- 08:47, 21. Apr. 2016 (UTC) : Ich habe den aktuellen Wissensstand in Transwarp eingearbeitet. Ich denke diese Karte ist in Kombination mit dem Prequel-Comic eine HGI wert. Inhaltlich passen diese Anspielungen recht gut auf das Transwarpbeamen, welches in eingeführt wurde. --Mark McWire (Diskussion) 11:52, 4. Mai 2016 (UTC) :: Hallo. Danke allen für die tolle Arbeit. Sicherlich können wir das übernehmen, ist jetzt ja auch schon geschehen. Beste Grüße --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 07:32, 9. Mai 2016 (UTC)